Jo's Idea of Love
by ErurainaElleth
Summary: This is just a oneshot, and my first story that I have ever posted here, so please don't be too harsh! I am a fan of Little Women, especially of the relationship Jo and Laurie have. :)


**A.N. I do not own Little Women, of course, nor do I own its wonderful characters. It belongs to Louisa May Alcott who sadly did not pair Laurie and Jo together. I, too, am a fan of Little Women and I am also a fan of Jo and Laurie. I just wish they could've just married each other and got on with their lives. *sighs***

Jo March had always frowned upon the idea of love, specifically romance. The kind which involved lovers. She had always hated that idea, but one day with a certain friend had changed that.

"THEODORE LAURENCE! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND GIVE ME MY SCRIPT BACK!" Jo yelled, chasing after her neighbor and her best friend.

"Not if I can't help it!" Laurie shot back, snickering as he watched the outcome of his exploit: a livid Jo.

"Why, you blundering fool! The moment I've caught you, you'll regret that you were even born!" Jo spat.

"Oh no, how frightening!" Laurie said with mock fear. This angered Jo even more.

Jo had finally caught her rather intimidating friend - well, she wouldn't call him a friend in her current state - and snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Teddy, you know that I hate it whenever you shake and rattle me - especially when I'm writing my stories!" Jo gently scolded, at which Laurie's eyes widened with surprise - he still wasn't fully accustomed to her mood, as flighty and unsettled as the weather.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that, dear fellow," Laurie apologized. "But you wouldn't come out of your garret-turned-sanctuary! Even poor little Beth wasn't allowed to enter - she told me when I came here. And what's a lad to do when he's got nothing but his boring, dull tutor (at this Jo chuckled) and his nagging grandfather?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you too, but next time use a more effective way of lulling me out of my so-called 'trance'." Jo replied. "Really, if you do that one more time, I'd undoubtedly have your neck for it and make you wish you were never born."

Laurie's eyes lit up with mischief.

"And why would that be, dear Jo?" He asked, as he drew closer, causing Jo to realize that their faces were too close for comfort.

"Well, obviously, I'd murder you on the spot!" she said, attempting to sound confident, but failing.

"If I'd never been born, I would've never met you, the most amazing, most clever and most beautiful girl I've ever seen and been acquainted with."

Jo's face turned a pretty shade of red and said, "Well, do you think flattery would work for me, Teddy? If you knew me well, I should think you know the answer."

"Oh, but all I'm saying is the truth." He said, his voice now husky, and Jo could feel his breath on her neck.

Jo felt her heart pound on her chest nonstop and her palms go sweaty. She wasn't used to this, no, sir, not one bit! But for some reason she liked it, too. She spun around and watched Laurie's lean body tower over her, and Laurie, seizing the very rare opportunity, grabbed her tiny waist with his big, strong hands and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Teddy, I don't think we should be doing this…" Jo's voice now lowered to a whisper, her face as red as a tomato and her expression flustered. "And why, pray tell?" Laurie said, leaning in closer to Jo, who could smell his scent. Jo didn't answer but just avoided looking at him, her gray eyes darting everywhere but her best friend.

Laurie then took this as her permission and bent down to her level, and pressed his warm lips against her soft ones. Jo, shocked, didn't utter a word but her mind was filled with unquiet, but the good sort.

Laurie tugged her closer to him and finally, Jo gave in and wrapped her slender white arms around his neck, indulging the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

At last, they pulled away, slightly panting, gazing into each other's eyes with a new light.

"Well," Laurie broke the silence. "I must be off, Jo." All Jo could do was to nod her head and accompany him downstairs.

"See you tomorrow, Jo!"

"Goodbye, Teddy," she mumbled.

And at that moment, Jo's idea of love had completely changed, for the better, in most's eyes.

**A.N. I hope you've enjoyed, my fellow JoxLaurie shippers! I'm sorry if your expectations with me haven't been met, but this is my first fanfic. I have another account under the same name in Wattpad, so most of my fanfics are gonna be posted in both accounts. _Na lû e-govaned vîn, melleneg! _**


End file.
